


Percabeth- Peace at Last

by The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams/pseuds/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth's life after the war against Gaia, if Staff of Serapis/Son of Sobek NEVER happened.<br/>Most of it's in New Rome.<br/>And it's in Annabeth's POV so...</p><p>Oh- and the rating might go up to Explicit, depending on what you guys comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting Off

I look around at the place that has been my home for ten years. I have been here for so long, I can picture it perfectly in my mind, every curve, every cabin, every detail. Hazel, Frank, and Reyna left for New Rome last week, and we are setting off today. I feel a slight pang in my chest as I think of leaving this place. I have spent more time in this camp than out, and it feels weird to be leaving it.

I know we will come back some day, maybe to coach the younger campers, maybe for old times' sake, but for the foreseeable future, we will not be setting foot within the magical boundaries of camp, except maybe to visit our old friends and Chiron.

"Anna-beth!" Percy shouts from the stables. I run to him, and all the Argo II members, as well as Will, Calypso, Nico, Thalia and Reyna are there. Reyna, Frank and Hazel are going to ride to Camp Jupiter with us. Percy whispers into Blackjack's ear and he neighs.

"Okay, guy, choose a pegasus and climb onto him!" Percy says. I hug Thalia, Will, Leo(Whose hair bursts into flames), Piper and Jason. Then I look at Nico. His eyes widen and he makes a movement, like he is going to take a step back, but I hug him tight. He has gained more weight since we got back, but he's still awfully bony, like one of his skeleton warriors. Then I climb onto Porkpie. I stroke Porkpie's mane and look up at my friends. My eyes moisten as I think of all the times we had together.

Percy says something into Blackjack's ear again and Blackjack neighs. The other pegasi whinny in response and they flap their wings, and we lift up into the air. I wave at my friends and all of their arms are flailing. Then we pick up altitude as well as speed and we are off.

I lean forwards on Porkpie's soft mane and I wrap my arms around his neck. I breathe in his clean scent of soap and hay. I can feel Porkpie's muscles moving beneath me as he runs across the sky.

I look at my friends and they look relaxed and contented. Reyna is talking to Guido and Frank and Hazel are sharing a joke. Percy feeds Blackjack a sugar cube and he crunches it up, whinnying and turning a loop in the air.

I smile and close my eyes, relaxed. Soon, I fall asleep.

When I open my eyes, we are starting the descent. Wind rushes through my hair and I spread my arms. Soon, the pegasi land on the stone floor of New Rome's plaza. Everyone surges forward to look at us, bowing at Reyna, Frank and Percy, waving at Hazel and studying me.

"So... I found a small house for the two of you to share. Both of you are eighteen right?"

"Actually, Percy's turning eighteen on the sixteenth of next month."

"Then you, as an adult, should take care of him."

"Sure."

"Okay, these are the keys for each room, the front gate, every single door there is in the house. The doors leading out of the house are auto-locked, so be sure to carry your keys around with you. We'll see you soon, maybe for dinner tonight?"

"Alright. What's our house called?"

"The Chariots," Frank grins and I remember telling Percy something about a chariot long ago, when he asked me if Athena and Poseidon had ever worked on anything together. Percy and I did much more than building one chariot.

Frank, Hazel and Reyna leaves New Rome for Camp Jupiter and I hand Percy one of the two key rings.

"Ready to find The Chariot?" I ask.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Percy replies with a beam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> how was it?  
> Please leave a review, and kudos if you liked it! :)
> 
> Stick around for the second chapter! :)
> 
> I know this chapter didn't really have any romance in it, but it's the intro anyways. I hope you liked it!


	2. Settling In

"Hey Percy," I say, and slip my hand into his.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to play a game?"

"What game?"

"Let's see who spots the house first. Winner gets to choose their room first."

"Sounds great to me!"

We start looking all around. In silence, we pass more than ten houses, and I start to grow uneasy. Where is the house that Frank and Reyna told us about?

Then, all the way at the end of the street, we find a house. It's the biggest one I've seen so far, the garden huge, the bit I can see being shady enough, with bushes and young plants lining the perimeter. The house itself is practically half glass and it looks really sleek, not to mention modern. I glance at the name on the gate. _The Chariots_

"Found it!" I yell gleefully and run forwards to unlock the gate with my key. Percy's shoulders droop, but he runs after me.

I push the gate open and look around at our garden. Breathless, I walk in a trance towards the door. It's a traditional wooden door with a celestial bronze knocker in the shape of a tiny chariot. Percy holds his key up and bends down to look for the keyhole but does not seem to find one.

"You're supposed to be clever, right? Can you help me find the keyhole?" Percy says, straightening up.

"Alright," I say. I take a step back and stare at the door. Then it hits me.

"Oh," I mutter and lift the knocker up, and knock thrice. A keyhole and door handle appears on the right side of the door.

"Cool..." Percy says appreciatively.

"We'll thank the Praetors later on," I say, and unlock the door with a satisfying click.

We take a step in and gasp. It's the best place we've been in. It's practically a palace.

The living room has a plushy sofa and two armchairs surrounding a glass coffee table. The TV is huge, I would say it's around 20 inches, and very, very fine. The windows are huge and floor-to-ceiling. The floor is marble and the AC's have already been switched on for us. The Kitchen is state-of-the art, complete with a nectar-and-ambrosia making machine. There is bright Romanian July sunlight streaming into the house. We head up the polished wooden stairs, onto a huge landing which is big enough for us to duel on, and there are many doors leading into various rooms. There is already a study, and a huge pool. Indoors. There is a guest room and two rooms which have already been designed specifically for us. Percy's is all blue, and created cleverly so that it feels just like an underwater world in there. The walls are painted in many shades of blue, lights have been placed so that it creates shimmers and ripples on the walls, the bed is a water-bed, the blankets are made of blue silk that feels just like water, and there is a blue portal on the wall, which leads to CHB. His en-suite is private. Percy prevented me from getting in there, and shooed me out of his room before I got to look at it too closely.

My room is cleverly designed so that it looks just like I'm in a clearing in a forest. Pale green light slides through the leaves and branches of the canopy far above me to make shifting patters on the green-carpeted ground. I can hear soothing rustling noises, and the leaves move realistically. My bed is wooden and the covers are green. I have a wooden night stand, with a top that unfolds to become a desk which I can use in bed, complete with drawers of blueprint paper, pencils and erasers, not to mention rulers, calculators and stacks of books. I have an armchair which looks like it's made of wood and grass, but it's actually a very comfy leather chair. My bathroom is huge. The door is hidden behind on of the tree trunks, and when I open it, it looks just like another clearing in the woods, just that there is a huge circular pond in the middle (bathtub), a porcelain sink with "mossy" pipes, a mirror with a vine growing on it, a wooden cabinet nailed onto another tree trunk, and the toilet is clever made to look like some weird rock formation.

I whistle.

"Their magic must be really advanced, and their architecture is even greater than I thought," I whisper. "Whew, this room is awesome."

Just then, something hits me on the head. It doesn't hurt, but I still pluck it out of my hair. It's a black olive. Straight from a tree. I peer upwards and squint. Hanging on the branches are olives that I've never noticed before. Some are black, some are green, some are slowly ripening to black.

I hear a hoot from one of the branches, and an owl swoops down and onto my shoulder I laugh and clap like a delighted four-year-old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is the second chapter. Not as fun as it should be. Hmm.  
> Anyway, hang around for more! :)


End file.
